Modern power conditioning and control devices implement power monitoring functionality by which the electrical characteristics of an electrical supply and connected equipment are monitored, various measurements taken, and various data recorded. While the recorded data are useful in troubleshooting power related issues, manual interpretation of these data is time consuming, prone to human error, and may require expertise in the power conditioning and control equipment, in the load equipment and in general power engineering. When a user does not have such expertise, conventional techniques require a help line call or other troubleshooting assistance, which can be a considerable inconvenience for the user. Thus, it would be of considerable benefit if non-expert users of such power monitoring equipment could avail themselves of expert knowledge by automatic and/or semiautomatic mechanisms.